Taking Charge
by Smackalicious
Summary: Abby takes matters into her own hands when it comes to Tony's . . . training. Tabby smut. Takes place between seasons 3 & 4. References a line from Bounce.


**Title: Taking Charge**  
><strong>Pairing: TonyAbby; hints of McGee/Ziva (imagine that :D)**  
><strong>Rating: M<strong>  
><strong>Genre: PWP<strong>  
><strong>Cat: Het<strong>  
><strong>Spoilers: Takes place between seasons 3 &amp; 4; spoiler for a line from Bounce.<strong>  
><strong>Warnings: Sex.<strong>  
><strong>Summary: Abby takes matters into her own hands when it comes to Tony's . . . training.<strong>  
><strong>Author's Note: Written for devylish on Livejournal for the Tabby Thing-a-Thon. She requested one of the following: seductive!Abby, competent!Tony andor breaking of rule 12. I managed to work in a bit of all of them. :D**

* * *

><p>Tony steps off the elevator, a large paper bag in his hands, and walks back to his desk, announcing, "Lunch is served, oh Probies and Ziva." He circles the desks, handing everyone their takeout, before returning to his and sitting down, pulling his barbequed beef from its package and preparing to take a large bite.<p>

That's when he sees it.

He sets his sandwich down and closes his mouth, tilting his head at the small envelope on his keyboard. He glances around at his team, but finds them all involved in their lunch, none of them paying the slightest attention to him.

Ever since the incident with the Y Pestis, he's been paranoid of mysterious envelopes. And it's possible this is just an anonymous admirer, but he doesn't want to take that chance again. He glances back and forth from the envelope to his sandwich, his stomach growling as he remembers how hungry he is, then sighs and picks up the envelope in one hand and sandwich in the other as he stands up.

"I'm gonna go see Abby," he announces, though nobody pays him much attention again. He frowns and stalks to the elevator, chomping into his sandwich as he does so.

Ever since he took over for Gibbs, he's tried everything to get McGee and Ziva to take him seriously as team leader. Lee is an eager beaver, ready to do whatever is necessary to prove she's capable of field agent status. And while McGee and Ziva follow orders, he's just not commanding the same respect from them as Gibbs did.

He arrives at Abby's floor a few minutes later, his sandwich about half gone, and swallows another mouthful as he steps into her lab, calling out, "Hey, Abbs, need you to check something out for me."

"Tony, are you trying to get me to look at your butt again?" Abby's muffled voice comes from somewhere in the vicinity of her office.

Tony wanders in and finds her bent over a drawer in a file cabinet, her skirt lifted so he can see the full length of her creamy white legs. "No, but I'm glad you're offering me the same opportunity," he mutters, and Abby stands up straight and flips around to face him, a folder in her hand.

"I was going to say, _Tony_, you don't have to ask," she says, walking past him and bopping him on the nose with her folder as she does so. "Now, what am I checking out?" She spins to face him again. "Aside from your ass."

He smirks at her and holds out the envelope. "Found this on my desk when I got back from getting lunch. And, you know, kinda paranoid about envelopes ever since . . ." Abby's cheerful demeanor suddenly fades as her eyes focus on the envelope and her smile disappears. Tony's eyes narrow as he takes in her sudden shift in mood and he says, "What? You know something about this?"

She snatches the envelope from his hand then and rips it open, pulling out a piece of paper and handing it to him. "I was trying to be secretive, but I didn't even think and . . ." She crumples the envelope and tosses it away as she walks over to her computer station. "I ruined it."

"Abbs, what are you . . ." Tony starts, walking up behind her.

"Just read the damn note, DiNozzo," she says, her voice rising.

Tony continues to watch her, then looks down at the note in his hand. _Come by later for some special leadership training, _it says. It's signed with a simple, _A_, which she knows Tony would understand as coming from her.

"Abby . . ." he says, needing a way to comfort her, assure her he wasn't angry.

"No, it was stupid of me and I should've been more thoughtful," Abby says, shaking her head.

"Hey, I'm not mad at you," Tony assures her, his voice soft. "Though I am wondering just what kind of training you had in mind."

That makes Abby smile a bit and she says, "I can still show you later," she turns around to face him, "if you're interested."

He gazes down at her, feeling the tension build between them as she stands and grabs his hand holding his sandwich with both of hers. "Can I have a bite?" she asks, not even waiting for his response as she sinks her teeth into the bun, her eyes fluttering closed as she chews. Tony is so entranced by the turn of events that he can't stop staring, and she finishes a few moments later, opening her eyes and slicking her tongue over her lips. "Mmm, delicious."

"Yeah," Tony says, glancing down at the sandwich. "Yeah, pretty good sandwich. Uh . . ." He tries to ignore how Abby is still making little noises of pleasure and backs to the door. "I got work to do. I'll definitely see you later, though."

Abby grins, and Tony thinks how she was upset just a minute ago and how he can't even tell now and shakes his head, and Abby laughs under her breath. "That better be a promise, DiNozzo," she says, her voice smoky, and Tony quickly exits before she can say anything else, leaving Abby to turn back to her computer. "Nice recovery, Sciuto,"she says to herself. "Nice recovery."

* * *

><p>Sunset rolls around and Tony stands from his desk, announcing, "Go home."<p>

McGee glances up from his desk. "Go home?" he repeats.

Tony shoots a glare at him. "You not know what that means, McGoo?"

"No, I got it," he responds, a slight scowl on his face. "You're not usually so . . ."

"Nice?" Tony supplies. "Well, I got plans. So get outta here."

"Yes, Boss," Ziva replies, her tone sarcastic.

Tony waves their comments away. He can deal with them in the morning. For now, he wants to see just what Abby has planned, what this 'leadership training' consists of. He's intrigued, but a bit wary, if her behavior earlier is any indication of what she has in mind.

He waits for his team to leave, then shuts down his computer and grabs his coat, jogging to the elevator. His intrigue is winning out over his worry, and he has to admit he's just a bit excited. It's Abby, after all, and he has a feeling whatever she has in store is going to be more intense than he could ever imagine.

As he walks up to Abby's lab, trying to control his excitement, the first thing he notices is the lack of activity inside. No music, no machines running, no papers rustling, nothing. He walks inside, calling out, "Abbs? You here?" In his search for her, he almost misses the note taped to her office door.

He pulls it from the door and reads it to himself. It says: _Where am I? You're an investigator. Follow the clues._

Tony shakes his head and his lips curl up into a smirk. "You want me to be the team leader, Abby? I'll be team leader." He flips the note over and finds a phone number on it. The digits make his smirk grow and he pulls out his phone number, entering the number and holding the phone to his ear. It rings a few times before someone picks up . . . but there is no automatic response.

Tony raises an eyebrow, then says, "Abby?"

He hears a breathy chuckle, then, "Think of that night and where we met, once you find it the next clue you'll get, time is ticking so don't be late, I'm ready and willing so don't make me wait. You have half an hour, DiNozzo."

There's silence then as Abby disconnects and Tony looks down at his watch. 5:54. He thinks back to the night she referenced, after Kate died, how they went out for drinks and ended up going home together. He'd be lying if he said he didn't remember every moment of that night, how he sometimes imagined Abby when he was with other women, how he had to fight his urges to give in and fuck her from behind over her desk, down in her lab.

He has to close his eyes and shake his head as he remembers her words. Half an hour. He glances at his watch again. 5:57. Time waits for no one, especially not Anthony DiNozzo, and if he wants to make it in time, he needs to get going. He turns and jogs from the lab, not wasting any more time in getting to the bar and hopefully to the start of his night with Abby.

* * *

><p>Tony pulls up outside his destination, a local dive mostly frequented by blue-collar construction workers or garbage collectors, not NCIS agents and their sexy Goth forensic scientists. But that was precisely why they'd gone here. They didn't want to risk being seen by someone from work, who would notice how as the night progressed, their laughter grew louder, their touches more intimate, their conversation more dimmed as it became clear what their intentions were.<p>

Tony lets out a deep breath and looks at his watch again. 6:20. Time to go inside. He opens the door and steps out, walking to the bar and pulling open the door. He's greeted by loud music from the jukebox and the sounds of pool balls hitting each other. The bartender throws a bottle away, adding the noise of breaking glass to the symphony. Tony tries to cancel out the noises as he looks around, his focus on one thing only: Abby.

Suddenly, he freezes, feeling a presence behind him. He knows it's her from the smell of her perfume. _Gunpowder._

"Just in time, DiNozzo," he hears, and makes to turn around, but she continues. "Don't turn around."

"How am I supposed to properly greet you then, Abigail?" he asks, using the name he knows she hates.

He feels her press against his back then, and her hot breath on his ear as she mutters, "You know better, Anthony."

"Do I now?" he asks. "Pretty sure I'm the team leader, and since you're unofficially part of Team DiNozzo . . ." He spins before she can protest again and captures her in his arms, holding her against him. "Want to tell me that again?"

It takes Abby a moment to recover as she stares into his eyes, trying to resist the urge to direct his hand under her skirt, remembering where they are and that if they aren't already attracting attention, that would certainly do the job. At last, Abby regains her senses and asks, "Did you forget about your leadership training?"

Tony shakes his head. "Not at all. I've been thinking about it all day, actually. I certainly hope clothes are optional."

Abby smirks. "Only if you pass the test."

He mimics her smirk. "You mean the DiNozzo Smile won't work this time?"

"Nope," Abby replies flippantly, intending to turn and lead them out the door, but Tony pulls her against him before she can and she gasps and tries to hold back a moan as she feels how hard he is. She glances up at him with lidded eyes and says, "We better get out of here before we're arrested for public indecency."

"Funny, Abbs," Tony mutters, leaning down a bit to kiss her jawline. "I am the police."

She tilts her head so he has easier access and says, "Didn't stop the FBI from bringing you in." He stops kissing her then and Abby freezes, realizing her misstep. "Tony, I . . ."

She's cut off by Tony pressing his lips to hers, hard, and she moans into the kiss, feeling herself go boneless in his arms. When he pulls away, Abby has to right herself again as Tony says, "I'm not letting anything ruin this. I've waited too long, Abbs. You don't even know . . ."

"I don't know what, Tony?" Abby teases, nuzzling his chin with her nose. She inhales and lets out a pleased sigh. "God, you smell good. What is that?"

"Hmm, maybe if we leave right now I'll tell you."

Abby stops smelling him and studies his face, pouting a bit. "You don't play fair, DiNozzo."

Her comment causes Tony to laugh, and he finally turns her to face the door so they can leave. "Show me what you got, Sciuto."

Abby waggles her eyebrows and smirks, though he can't see her expression. "You asked for it."

* * *

><p>The drive to Abby's apartment is quick, thanks to Tony channeling his inner Gibbs and breaking who knows how many traffic laws as they sped to their destination. As they climbed out of the car, Abby said, "Someone's in a hurry."<p>

"Only to get here, Abbs," Tony responds, walking around the front of the car to join Abby on the passenger side. "Now that we're here, we can take our good old time."

"Hmm," Abby murmurs, the noise close to a laugh. "In that case, we can order a pizza and watch a movie and play some board games . . ."

"I don't think so, Abby," Tony says, capturing her around the waist and lifting her off the ground, causing her to squeal a bit and hit him in an attempt to get down. "I'll let you down once we're inside," Tony grunts, lugging her up the stairs of her apartment building while trying to avoid the majority of her punches. He swings her into a fireman's carry then, and Abby tries a different approach, nibbling on his ear in an attempt to distract him.

"How you gonna get inside without a key?" she murmurs, snaking her tongue out and licking his neck.

"I'll find it somewhere," Tony mutters, and lets one hand roam over her body, delving into places he was sure would lead to death if he were anyone else. As his hand passes over her thighs, he dips it between her legs and hears her gasp.

"It's not there, Tony," she manages, and Tony's body rumbles with his laughter.

"Never hurts to check everywhere," he responds. "Never know where you put it last." His fingers continue to crawl up her thighs and Abby's breathing grows heavier as he nears his goal, feeling the heat intensify.

"Here," Abby says then, holding up a key in her right hand. "Take it. Or this could end up being really embarrassing."

Tony grins and takes the key from her hand, stealing a kiss as he does so. "For who?" he asks, but hurries to her door anyway, unlocking it and stepping inside, giving her another long kiss before letting her down.

Abby feels like she could collapse when her feet touch the floor, Tony makes her that weak in the knees, but she manages to stay standing. "Remind me to not let you kiss me when I'm mad at you," she says, and turns to make her way into the kitchen, Tony following closely behind.

"You're mad at me?" he asks, and Abby spins to face him, her eyes wide.

"What? No, of course not! Why would you say that?" The mood change is automatic as Abby comes toward him and engulfs him in a hug. "You have made me more than happy today."

"Mmm, and you haven't even seen the best part yet," Tony murmurs in response, and Abby reaches down and squeezes his butt, causing him to jump a bit and Abby to giggle. He mutters something she can't understand and Abby releases him, skipping back to the kitchen and pulling down some glasses. Tony watches with curiosity to see what she's planning and when she pulls out a bottle of rum, he grins. "Ah, need to get me liquored up first, huh?"

She turns and points the bottle at him, saying, "Clearly you are ready and willing, as am I, but I want to play a little game first. Remember," she starts walking toward him again, "leadership training."

Tony chuckles as Abby returns to the glasses and pours them each a rum and Coke. "I don't understand what playing drinking games has to do with me being team leader, Abbs," he says, settling down on her sofa. "Unless you're suggesting I get McGoo and Zee-vah drunk in order to get them to listen to me, and pretty sure Director Shepard would frown upon that. Though, really, might be worth it just to see the look on her face . . ."

He's cut off by Abby's hand clamping over his mouth and he looks over to her, finding her giving him a facetious smile. "Done, DiNozzo?" He nods and her smile turns more genuine. "Good. Time to play." She hands him a glass. "Now, the point of the game."

Tony nods again. "To get drunk. And then have awesome drunk sex." He smirks at her and she shakes her head, causing his smirk to fade. He clears his throat. "Uh, so it's not that. What's the point, then?"

Abby's smile turns predatory. "How many times do I have to remind you, DiNozzo?" She leans into him. "Leadership training."

* * *

><p>Tony groans. "Come on, Abbs. That was a trick question! My rules aren't even the same as, as . . . oh, what's his name?" He tosses his head back against the couch, his drink sloshing in its glass.<p>

Abby leans over and takes the glass from him, setting it on the coffee table before turning back to him and climbing onto his lap so she was straddling him, then running her hands through his hair. "Gibbs. And no, you're completely different than him. For one, no rule 12." She leans down and starts kissing his neck.

"Mmm, yeah," Tony murmurs. "Though that question about McGoo and, uh, Ziva, yeah, that was hypo, uh, hyper . . . You just made that up, right?"

"Of course, Tony," Abby responds, starting to unbutton his shirt. "I mean, you would know if anything was going on with your team, because they're _your team_, you know? That's part of your job as team leader. And I know you, Tony. You're a great investigator. You'd know."

Tony sputters a bit. "Just like I knew Gibbs was going to . . ."

Abby clamps a hand over his mouth. "No Gibbs. Just us. Okay?" She removes her hand and leans in to press a soft kiss to his mouth. "Nobody saw that coming. We're not talking about him tonight. And I think our game is over."

"You kicking me out?" Tony asks, pouting, and Abby grins at him, rolling her eyes.

"Not before you make me satisfied, DiNozzo," she responds, grinding her hips against him and making him groan.

"Feeling a little sexually frustrated?" he asks, unable to keep himself from thrusting against her.

She laces her fingers through his hair again and presses her chest against his, correcting him. "I'm _Tony _sexually frustrated. I can't tell you how much I've wished you'd just come down to my lab and take me from behind, with the security camera catching all of it, and you'd go back upstairs smelling like sex and leaving Timmy and Ziva . . ."

"Okay, enough about the geek and the Israeli already," Tony interrupts, though the image she's put in his head of them fucking on camera has him rock hard, and Abby can feel it.

"Let's take this into the bedroom," she mutters, kissing him again and wrapping her legs around his waist as he stands, carrying her into the dark bedroom and tossing her down on the bed. She giggles a bit and reaches under her skirt to slide down her panties, dangling them off a finger once they're off. "Your move, DiNozzo."

"Well, I don't think I can get my boxers off without taking off my pants . . ." he says, and Abby snorts.

"Who says you're wearing underwear?" she says, smirking at him.

He shrugs, the first hints of a DiNozzo smile playing on his lips. "Yeah, you got me there." His hands fall over the button on his pants and Abby sucks in a breath, her gaze focused on his fingers. But rather than unzipping his pants and pulling them down, he moves his hands back to his shirt, finishing unbuttoning it and pulling it off. He tosses it at Abby, who lets out a whine.

"Ton-yyy," she says, balling up the shirt and throwing it onto the floor. "That was evil."

"Well, don't you worry, Ms. Sciuto," he responds, kneeling on the bed and hovering over her. "They'll come off before too long." He lowers his hands to her waist, tugging on the tight t-shirt she wore. "But not before you finish taking off all this."

"Why do I have to get naked first?" Abby pouts, and Tony leans down to place a kiss on the pout.

"Because I only have pants left," he answers. "And I'm team leader, so I get to give you orders."

Abby narrows her eyes at him, unsure what to make of his statement. "I'm not even an official part of your team," she says, and Tony shakes his head.

"Nope, but I'm your favorite, so that's got to count for something." He pushes her shirt up, revealing her pale, smooth stomach, and lowers his head to brush his lips across it, making Abby wiggle in anticipation and reach down to pull her shirt off herself.

Tony glances up at the motion and grins at her action. "Getting a little impatient there, Abbs?" he asks and she narrows her eyes at him again, this time in annoyance.

"Get those pants off right now, DiNozzo," she growls, and Tony raises an eyebrow.

"Sassy," he mutters, but sits up, unzipping his pants and pushing them down, his cock standing at attention.

Abby watches the show with hungry eyes, pushing herself up so she's resting on her elbows. Once his pants are off, she unclasps her bra and slips it off, smirking as she says, "I win." She reaches for her skirt then, but Tony reaches out for her arm, stopping her.

"Leave it on," he says, and she raises an eyebrow at him, making him shrug. "Adds a little something."

"Hmm, kinky," Abby says, smirking. "I like it."

"I thought you might," Tony responds, leaning down to kiss her again. "Let's do this."

His hands make their way to her hips again and he pushes up her skirt, revealing her bare crotch. Abby feels his fingers tracking their way down her thighs, in between her legs, and spreads them wide open, lifting her hips slightly off the bed. Tony sits up slightly and watches as Abby moves her hands down to her crotch, past the tiny tuft of hair above her clit, to spread the wet lips. He has his cock in hand as he watches one of her fingers bury itself inside her hole and gives it a few rough strokes before he says, "I gotta be in you."

One of Abby's hands flips back and over to her nightstand where she fumbles for a bit before she hands him a small silver package. "Make it quick, DiNozzo. I can't wait all night."

Tony grumbles a bit as he fights with the condom package, but eventually wins, sliding the protection over his shaft. He doesn't waste any time then in wrapping his hands around Abby's thighs and lifting her hips to meet his as he thrusts into her. Abby lets out a low moan at the sensation of his cock filling her, and Tony closes his eyes in pleasure. She's so hot and wet and he's waited such a long time for this, he feels it won't take long for him to come, but he wants to hold out, savor the experience.

"Tony," Abby says below him, and he realizes he's so caught up in the idea of doing this that he's stopped moving. He adjusts himself and pushes deeper, eliciting another moan from her. Just the sound of her voice is enough to excite him and he begins to thrust in and out, slow at first, but then faster and harder the more Abby reacts.

As Tony's thrusting, Abby suddenly sits up and pushes him down so she's on top, riding his cock like she's in a rodeo, and Tony stares in awe at the image. Abby's eyes closed in ecstasy, her full breasts bouncing, how she swivels her hips over his, and when he lifts her skirt, the sight of his hard cock going in and out of her wet pussy.

The last image proves too much for Tony and his thrusting grows more fervent as he grasps Abby's hips and hangs on for dear life. He knows he's going to end up leaving bruises there and he'll apologize later, but right now he needs this and knows she does, too.

It's only another moment before Tony holds Abby down and tosses his head back as he feels his cock jerking inside her, releasing his seed. Abby reaches down and rubs her clit with fire, letting out a shout a moment later as she joins Tony in satiated bliss, collapsing onto his chest.

Tony brushes her hair from her face and runs his hand down her bare back, removing his cock once he reaches her legs. Abby shudders a bit at the movement, then curls further into Tony, pressing a kiss to his chest. "Remember my training now, Tony," she mutters.

"Or what?" he asks, a laugh in his voice. "You'll 'punish' me with sex again? I think I can handle that."

"No," Abby says, a grin sneaking across her face. "You'll never get it again." She rolls off him and scoots to the other end of her bed. "Good night, Tony."

Tony remains still as he considers her words, but a smile makes its way onto his lips. Tomorrow, he's going to go in to work, get his team's attention, and be the best damn team leader he can be.

**THE END!**


End file.
